Recuperando la Vida
by Aicangi-san
Summary: Spencer despierta con el mismo sueño noche tras noche, y no sabe porque. Un día sus padres se van de viaje, al pasar un rato algo llama a este chico y se da cuenta de que su vida va a dar un giro de 360 grados.
1. Un nuevo Día

"**Recuperando la vida"**

**Capítulo I: "Un nuevo día"**

¡Mmmh…! – Se quejaba Spencer, un chiquillo de 14 años con cabello de color castaño claro, mientras tenía una pesadilla -.

Este sueño oscuro era algo borroso, pero lograba ver a un niño similar a él llorando, con sus padres consolando mientras alguien de pelo negro se despedía y se esfumaba de su vista.

"Por Dios, - pensaba Spencer cuando despertó medio adormilado – tengo este sueño todos los días desde que me mude a la Mansión Cobra ¿Qué querrá decir?". Spencer se había mudado con su madre Jane, su padre Hugh y su hermana Jessica a una mansión de un cantante que había muerto unos días antes de que llegaran. Ese cantante era Billy Joe Cobra, 19 años y primo de la madre del castaño, fue un cantante muy conocido y admirado por sus fans, tenía el cabello negro, usaba ropa extravagante y a la moda, y finalmente su actitud era única.

TOCK, TOCK. Se escuchó alguien golpeando la puerta de la habitación en la que yacía Spencer. Se abrió la puerta y era Jane, no más de 40 años con su pelo rojizo y ropa de viaje, le iba decir algo importante al recién despertado.

Hijo, tu padre y yo nos mudaremos a L.A, quiero hacer una peluquería y tu padre quiere ser famoso, así que te quedaras aquí con tu hermana, y no te preocupes por el dinero tenemos todo bajo control, así que si quieres comprar algo cómpralo, pero no abuses – Le aviso y se fue de la habitación lo antes posible, sin escuchar las quejas de su hijo mayor.

De repente apareció una chica con pijama (aunque parecía más ropa de karate) con pelo azul, mirando por la puerta a escondidas, era la hermana de Spencer

Mmm… Así que no van a ver padres – dijo como si planeara algo – ¡Voy a poner a prueba mis métodos de seguridad en la casa!

Puedes hacer lo que quieras – Respondió el otro, sin interés- Voy a dormir otro poco, en total no es tan tarde – En ese momento le pareció escuchar algo, le pregunto a su hermana si también oyó eso pero la peli-azul no había escuchado nada y esta se fue a su habitación, para practicar karate.

Entonces el castaño no le tomo importancia y trato de quedarse dormido para volver a soñar esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba y saber de qué se trataba. A los cinco minutos más o menos sintió una voz que lo despertaba decía "Spencer, Spencerrrr" como en susurro, él pensó que era la hermana así que dijo "Cállate Jessica estoy tratando de dormir" muy malhumorado. Luego alguien lo remeció tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, se levantó y quedo perplejo cuando vio lo que era.

_**Jejejeje, este es mi primer capítulo, es corto pero espero que les haya gustado, si pueden opinen sobre cómo va la historia o que creen que vaya a pasar y todo eso.**_

_**Nos Leemos en el próximo capítulo xD!**_

_*** Aicangi-San **_


	2. Algo Inesperado

**Capítulo 2: "Algo inesperado"**

Spencer se cayó de la cama y sintió algo en el cuello se levantó y vio algo que nunca había visto, un fantasma que lo estaba llamando.

¡Dios!, ¿Q-que eres tú?, es decir, sé que eres un fantasma pero ¿Q-quiénes eres? y ¿Qué haces acá? – Dijo el chico asustado y tartamudeando.

Yo soy… - Respondió el fantasma con una voz lúgubre y una mirada seria – ¡Tu Primo lejano Billy! – Su voz cambio a una excitada y en menos de un segundo corrió a abrazar al castaño o mejor dicho voló hacia el castaño.

Billy Joe Cobra era un fantasma feliz, o por lo menos eso mostraba, nadie supo de que murió o como murió ni menos si alguien había hablado con el después de su muerte, solo habían fanáticas tristes.

Muerto, era transparente pero se lograba ver su pelo era azul y su piel celeste (que en la vida real eran negro y piel normal), estaba usando una camisa amarilla con corbata roja y una chaqueta corta verde, sus pantalones eran estilo mezclilla y sus zapatos eran parecido a unas converse.

Ejem… - toce incomodo Spencer y un poco ruborizado - ¿me harías el favor de soltarme? Y me podrías decir ¿cómo te puedo ver y que haces acá, en mi pieza?

Cálmate Bro Amigo, Soy Billy Joe Cobra, el mejor cantante del mundo y primo de tu madre. No te acuerdas de cuando eras bebe y nos bañábamos juntos~ – Dijo esto mientras lo soltaba y se quedaba a su lado, la última frase la digo algo cantado y puso una cara como la que uno pone cuando recuerda algo hermoso o tierno. Spencer se sonrojo y recordó que se bañaba con alguien como a los 3 años, pero no sabía que era Billy (alguien hermosamente hermoso)- Además, ¿No habías tenido sueños raros desde que llegaste, como el de un niño llorando y alguien yéndose?

Bueno…. – Pensó Spencer – Si, pero ¡oye, ¿cómo sabes eso?! – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el espectro lo conocía bien, demasiado bien.

Vivo acá desde que morí, eso responde por qué estoy en este lugar, además era lo más obvio que tuvieras sueños conmigo en mi mansión (ALGO DE AICANGI-SAN: OKEY, ESO SONO RARO) si yo pasaba bastante tiempo contigo. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría volver a ser humano, aunque fui millonario no disfrute mucho la vida porque no conocí el verdadero amor. Todo por culpa de esa mafia y sus sicarios – Respondió Billy algo melancólico y lo de la mafia que dijo, fue entre diente, para que no escuchara Spencer- Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, me puedes ver porque cuando caíste de la cama te puse un collar que sirve para verme (valga la redundancia) solamente a mi como fantasma.

Spencer un poco sorprendido dijo – Una mafia ¿Qué? – exaltando el "Que"

No nada, estaba recordando algo, es una historia vieja, ¿tienes alguna otra duda? – pregunto el azulado

El castaño se paró y se sentó en una de esas sillas para escritorio (ya que después de que se calló de la cama, se quedó en el suelo y no se paró) mientras que Billy Joe Cobra se acomodó en la cama de Spencer. Le pregunto:

Olvidando lo que dije, fuiste actor y cantante, ¿no es cierto? Me podrías ayudar para hacer aprender a hacer una película, ya que me gustaría ser cineasta.

Obvio hermano, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

De repente, se escuchó la hermana de Spencer que le estaba gritando algo.

¡Spencer! Acuérdate de que hoy es lunes y tienes que ir al colegio

_**Hola!, lo siento mucho por no publicar el viernes, y también por no darles un capítulo más largo, pero voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos.**_

_**Ahora lo más importante, me siento muy feliz por lograr, en esta semana, 1 comentario, 4 favoritos y 4 que siguen mi historia, estoy muy emocionada ya que es la primera vez que publico un fanfic y ya hay gente que lo ha leído y les gustó.**_

_**Si tienen alguna queja por mi ortografía coméntenla y también pueden comentar ideas para la historia si gustan.**_

_**Los amo, y nos leemos después!**_

_**-Aicangi-san**_


	3. Lo que paso Después

**Capítulo 3: "Lo que paso después"**

-"Bueno… -Pensó Spencer con un gemido de alivio, mientras que tomaba desayuno en la cocina, Billy estaba en su habitación y Jessica también tomaba desayuno con el castaño- Tengo un fantasma como amigo, seria lo mismo que tener un amigo imaginario ¿no es sierto?, porque nadie lo ve"-. En ese momento levanto una ceja y puso una cara de cuando una persona tiene una duda.

-¿Okey, hermano? Eres raro – dijo honestamente la hermana de Spencer cuando terminaba de comer su tostada y bebia néctar de naranja – Pero no importa, yo ya me voy al colegio asi que te veo cuando llegue, y si mamá y papá llaman antes que llegue diles que estoy bien y (según la hora) diles que estoy en el colegio o practicando karate ¿Listo? Me voy –. Y cierra la puerta de la casa.

El horario de Jessica era muy apretado; primero iba al colegio, como a las 8:00 hasta las 16:00, más o menos; de ahí, iba a la casa de una amiga a hacer tareas y al final entre las 17:00 y 18:00 iba a karate (claro que no se sabe muy concreto si asi es su horario, ya que puede variar. A demás ella siempre llega a las 19:00 y no se sabe qué hace en el lapso de 18:00 a 19:00 horas).

Ahora, enfocándonos a Spencer:

Unos minutos después Spencer terminó de tomar desayuno y estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Billy, yo creo que es mejor que te quedes aca –. Dijo el castaño a Billy cuando cerraba la puerta pero Billy empezó a llorar porque no quería estar solo y se amarro a las piernas de Spencer lo que provoco que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

¡Noooo! No quiero estar solo – El fantasma puso una cara triste y llorosa - ¿Y si vienen fantasmas?

¿Enserio? – Spencer tenía una cara de "Pocker Face" – Eres un fantasma, ellos no te harán nada, ahora quédate solo en la casa. Confía en mi – El castaño puso una cara tan confiable y amigable que logro que el fantasma se sonrojara por primera vez, e hiciera lo que él le dijera.

Se quejó al principio pero no tanto como ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero termino diciendo Esta Bien . Entonces Spencer se fue a la escuela.

El castaño ya dentro de la escuela, en su primer día en el año se encontró con sus compañeros.

Hola Shanilla – dijo Spencer antes de que la chica un poco morena pelo liso, corto y de castaño claro, y con un punto negro en medio de las cejas lo abrazara; ella era Shanilla- jejejeje, ¿cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Y Rajeev? – quien es el hermano de Shanilla.

Demasiado feliz, Shanilla le sonrió y lo soltó. Le respondió:

¡Bien y Rajeev también! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Que cuentas de nuevo? –

Spencer no sabía que decir. Le podría decir que había conocido a su primo lejano Billy, que era un fantasma, pero no le creería porque ella no podría verlo o le daría susto y ya no serían amigos (Spencer, Shanilla y Rajeev eran como los mejores amigos, ya que casi siempre estaban juntos)

Emmm… bueno… - El castaño tuvo que mentirle – Nada interesante

¿Enserio? Y ese collar que tienes, pareciera de alguien famoso

Ah si, me lo dieron, es mi difunto primo lejano Billy, que era un cantante

Aaaaah, Bueno ya hay que ir a clases, al final de la hora nos vemos, Adiós.

Bueno, Spencer y Shanilla se fueron a clases, y se volvieron a encontrar a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras que Billy, se quedó en la Mansión Cobra encerrado en su pieza (como si fuera un cuarto de pánico), estaba enrollado en posición fetal con su mantita de Billy Joe Cobra con susto y pensó "¿Y si voy a ver a Spencer a la escuela? No haría nada de malo". Entonces salió de la posición en la que estaba y voló al por encimo de todas las casas hasta llegar a la escuela.

Spencer estaba almorzando junto a Shanilla y Rajeev cuando de repente vio algo azul y la chica con el punto en medio de las cejas y su hermano moreno y con bigote se dieron cuenta de que habían cosas flotando y se asustaron.

S-spencer p-porque esas cosas están flotando – tartamudeo Rajeev a Spencer

A Spencer le saltaba la vena, le había repetido toda la mañana que no viniera, pero Billy tenia que ser el que levantara las cosas ¿cierto? Por suerte Spencer andaba con un brazalete y una vieja cinta de Billy que hacían poder ver a este.

Tomen esto así podrán ver lo que pasa mejor.

Shanilla y Rajeev tomaron las cosas y lograron ver a Billy, quedaron sorprendidos y en cuanto Billy se dio cuenta de que lo podían ver volo rapidamete donde ellos para presentarse.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra y ¿ustedes? – dijo demasiado entusiasta

Eeeeh… Hola, yo soy Rajeev y ella es mi hermana Shanilla – y este apunto con el dedo índice a su hermana.

…¿Hola?... – dijo un poco dudosa y con miedo – ¿Eres real? Es genial

El espectro cantante la miro de reojo y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo:

"Así que tú eres mi competencia…- dijo todo en susurro y con recelo- te estare vigilando, porque Spencer es mío" – Luego de eso sonrio y fue al lado de Spencer enojado.

Shanilla quedo sorprendida, más que saber que el fantasma de Billy Joe Cobra existía. Lo que le decía era una amenaza. Ella admitía que sentía un poco de amor hacia Spencer y se dio cuenta de que Billy lo presentía quizá por eso le dijo aquella amenaza. Después de lo que le dijo, Shanilla vió a Billy y se dio cuenta de este era muy apegado a su primo lejano, tanto que podría jurar que le gusta, aunque ambos sean hombres y familiares. Se dio cuenta de que cuando Billy lo abrazaba Spencer se sonrojaba, era algo ¿Hermoso?

**Hola! Lo siento por no publicar el viernes pero esque recién termino de escribir el capitulo hoy, como había dicho en las vacaciones de invierno publicare mas seguido, tambien quiero volver a agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia o le gusta o comentan. Ahora estoy pensando en hacer otro Fanfic Yaoi, pero entre Kevin y Edd de Ed, Edd y Eddy ¿Qué piensan?, Ademas estoy pensando en hacer una corta historia entre futbolistas xD por el mundial, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto.**

**Y por ultimo estoy haciendo las historia mas largas, pero creo que deberian ser mas largas o ¿no?:3 :3**

**Seguire subiendo capítulos cada semana.**

**Adios:3**

**-Aicangi-san**


End file.
